New World II (Map Game)
Backstory From the same catalouge as New World and Discord comes the awaited sequel. Dive into the chaos of reviving long lost civilizations through this reboot of the classic and submerge into the new era of human history. This is New World II. Important information/ Rules *''Stay plausible.'' *''Stay active, literally, I don't want this map game dying in one turn.'' *''Each beginning nation will consist of around 50,000 civilians.'' *''New turn every 24 hours.'' Map Nations Main page: Nations (New World II) Mods *'Head' Mod/Editor: Solace Gameplay 2100 Electricity remains offline until 2104. Radiation begins to clear up following ~30 years of humans taking shelter within bunkers. Seven civilizations have sprung up since the human re-surfacing, while most of the humans living on the world remain nomadic. None of these civilizations have met yet. * Russian Empire': Kosomov Romanovich, son of Ivashin, the original bunker leader, is placed as King of the nation following our ascension to the surface. Our first project since rising to the surface is building small cottages out of wood and remaining stone found within the damaged OTL Moscow. We come across the Kremlin, and turn it into a government building and shelter for human's without housing. Currency remains at a barter. We expand into OTL Smolensk. Our population stands at 50,000, with 20,000 being sent to hunt for food and scavenge while the remaining 30,000 are used in constructing homes for common citizens. Our current weapon stockpile stagnates at 500 AK-47's, and slowly increases the more citizens scavenge. * '''Byzantium Empire (Continuation): In a surprising turn of events, Bunker Leader Gencer Kahraman and the rest of his party are defeated in a one week struggle (circa. January 7 - January 14) after the bunker fell into disorder due to dissatisfaction about the current administration and the state of the bunker and its society. Soon however, a Greek man claiming to have ancestry dating back to the Komnenos Dynasty of the late Trebizond takes advantage of the disorder to place himself as leader of the nation, using his proficient knowledge of History and Technology to take over in a coup d'état to re-establish a monarchy, with promises of a parliament to "help balance the system". A scavenging division made up of 10,000 armoured troops out of the current population of 45,000 is formed, dubbed Scavengers de ferrum (Sdf). They are sent out to scout the surrounding area, and manage establish a centre in what is now dubbed as Constantinopoli on March 4, currently consisting of tents, huts, some cottages and cleared out wrecked buildings, a shadow of its former self. During a scavenge mission, the remnants of what appeared to be a former gold refinery were discovered, and some gold is plundered, renamed "solidus" and to be used as the new national currency. A beachhead in Asia (Anatolia) is established, and 5000 people are sent out to claim the lands, with 100 more settling around the outer edges of Constantinopoli. At this moment, the bunker serves as the main government builidng and a shelter for the homeless, as well as a recruiting centre and stockpile for weapons, mostly consisting of melee such as swords and several hundred MPT-76s, which is due to increase the more citizens scavenge. There have been reports of vehicles discovered with the potential to be renovated and repaired... * Imperial Mexica: '''Following years of factions gaining popularity within bunkers, the Imperial Mexican Front gains the most votes and is instated as the new government. The Empire is democratic, and Hernandez Diablo is elected for his extremely swayful charisma, and is nicknamed "El Diablo Uno" for his strong ideologies. The nation begins converting the surrounding lands into arable soil, planting crops. An expeditionary force of 10,000 is sent to a large settlement on the horizon to explore. The remaining 40,000 are tasked with expanding the bunker civilization into new lands. A few workable vehicles are found on an ancient road, and lugged back to base for deconstruction or restoration if possible. * Imperial Arabia: I want to annex Russian empire. Mexica will you help? You will get more land. * '''Greater Indian Empire: Out of the ashes of former colonised Bengal and India, the Greater Indian Empire is formed. Lead by Bunker Leader Raj Singh the "Tiger of New Delhi", the empire peacefully annexes Northern and Western India including former Pakistan. However, the Southern States do not believe in giving up their territory due to the history of Northern India dominating the rest of the sub-continent. An Ambassador is sent to the Coalition of the Southern States as well as the Eastern and Central States to discuss their demands for peaceful annexation Response Needed. Meanwhile, the Indian Census shows a current population of 50,000 of which 40,000 are civilians and 10,000 are armed forces personnel. 15,000 civilians are allotted to infrastructural repair and development work, 5,000 are allocated to local law enforcement, 10,000 are engaged in farming, animal husbandry and the entire agricultural sector. 8,000 are given jobs in scavenging and 2,000 are employed with the government. From the 10,000 strong military, a 2,000 man expeditionary force is formed and sent westwards, whereas the rest is occupied in domestic protection and assisting civilian operations. ** Coalition of the Southern States does not exist ** A list of demands is needed for the Southern States as well as Eastern and Central, so can I just assume some political demands for the next turn? 'RESPONSE NEEDED' ** Well, annexing the near-entirety of 3 nations within the first turn is already implausible. The only civilizations that exist currently are the player-controlled one's, with the rest of the humans around the world being simply nomadic and having little government or general leader. 2101 A group of radical nomads known as the "Horde" siege the southern regions of the Greater Indian Empire and self-proclaim their nation: Sultanate of Cushoala. Wales, Korea, Victoria, Hejaz, California, and Iberia have civilizations. ''' '''A small drought begins within Eastern Europe. * Russian Empire: King Kosomov marries Ryzhova Yegorovna, with her being proclaimed as Queen. We continue scavenging and we begin farming inside the Alexander Garden. Fishing, farming, and construction occupy most of our positions of employment, with citizens trading food for materials. We expand into OTL Bryansk and Kursk, by building small outposts there. A military is created, currently having 2,000 troops. 500 troops are stationed on the outskirts of the Empire while the remaining are positioned throughout Empire. * Imperial Mexica: Reconstruction of recovered vehicles has proven to be successful after salvaging usable parts from defunct cars. In an attempt to obtain fresh meat, 3 herds of cattle and sheep have been brought into domestication. Emperor Hernandez orders the farming of collected crops in arable land, while irrigation continues. The expedition to the large settlement returns with many salvaged items, including construction materials and supplies. Eventually majority of the population considers settling in the ruined city instead. The city has been discovered to be named Mexciy, although altered to the better sounding name of Mexezci. Isobelle Sanchez is selected to be the Empress, and the marriage ceremony is held in the bunker. * Greater Indian Empire: '''The GIE has proclaimed its capital to be the city of Gurugram in North India. The Indian Expeditions have led to the peaceful annexation of former Afghanistan into the empire and the expeditions continue westward. The Indian Population rises and strong societal welfare beliefs propogated by the government have led to low unemployment and low hunger. The economy is running successfully, helped by good agricultural yield and introduction of education and trade specializations. Trade is through barter with no currency introduced yet. The growing military of the empire, now collectively called the Greater Indian Sena (Greater Indian Armies) have ordered a military offensive against the "Sultanate" and ordered besieged towns to be retaken. 5,000 troops are involved in the offensive Codenamed ''Wrath of Shiva ''and begin major offensives against the Sultanate using Blitzkreig tactics, with the objective of capturing their capital ''Belgaum ''by winter 2102.Response Needed. A medium sized warship is discovered to be working at the Indian Naval Base in erstwhile Mumbai. * '''The Sultanate, having planned to use the same tactic, causes the death of 2,300 troops and an utter stalemate. * Tibetistani Caliphate: 'After World War III, Pakistani and Afghan refugees escaped from the ruins of their cities. Most went to the north, towards the deserts of Central Asia and Turkestan, but a small amount (around 50,000) went east, to Tibet. Here, they became yak herders, just like the native people. But they had an urge to expand their area, to rule, to dominate. This reason is what led Hamid Mubtakir to found the city of Jabalabad and proclaim himself '''Caliph of Tibetistan '''in the year of 2097. The city was quickly built to be able to house 40,000 people, and serve the needs of the people, with mosques and schools built. The remaining 10,000 or so people started "frontier settlements" in other parts of Tibet, and also in strange, unexplored areas, called "Sichuan" and "Yunnan" by the native people there. Our technology is quite advanced compared to the other peoples here, but the electricity lines are still not functioning, and our best technicians have set the date of electricity returning to be around 2104. * 'Österreich: After rising out of our bunker last year, we begin colonizing surrounding lands. Our army stands at 750 people and our population at 45,000. Most of these people are congregated around the nation's capital, Wien, but some live in other outlying cities such as Linz and Graz. The current king of Austria is Matthäus I von Habsburg after the monarchy within the bunker was declared in 2055. A weapon factory that is considered 'ancient' is also found within the city limits of Wien, and is currently in the process of being repaired so that it may be used to produce more weapons, thus allowing us to create a larger military. The current army has extremely old weapons dated back to 2020. 2102 The Sultanate of Cushoala is renamed to the Neo-Maratha Empire. The Egyptian Empire (Egypt) and the Mahmusalih Empire (Iraq) are established. * Russian Empire: King Kosomov and Queen Ryzhova give birth to their first child, Smirnov. King Kosomov expands heavily by sending out 1,000 settlers to settle numerous outposts and frontier cottages in the wilderness. A car is effectively re-produced from a spark plug found in an abandoned house. The sight of the first mobile car brings joy to citizens nationwide. The amount of metal coins and money found throughout the empire has sparked a change from barter to monetary purchases, and the first government-operated construction business is opened, entitled "Uzloslavl". The business builds numerous houses for citizens, and begins proper re-construction of the Kremlin, so it can be used as the governmental building it once was. Our population has risen to 55,000, with our military staying at 2,000. * Britannian Empire: Survivors of the War emerged from the Underground in London and various bunkers that were made by the government. Likewise, in cities thorough England, including Plymouth, Cambridge, Oxford, Manchester, Southampton, surviving British make their way to the surface. In total they number around 50,000. In the former capital of the United Kingdom, among the survivors to emerge from a government bunker is Prince Charles, a member of the House of Windsor he seems to be the only member of royalty to have survived the carnage. He proclaims himself to be the new King-Emperor, as the rightful heir to the throne, and in front of a large crowd of survivors near the ruins of the Buckingham Palace makes a vow to bring Britannia back to its former glory. He sends messengers to make contact with other major cities and towns throughout England. The new Emperor Charles begins organizing a government and starts developing the economy. Dividing work crews of able-bodied people between construction, agriculture, and resource extraction, the Emperor organizes a massive reconstruction project in different cities throughout England as well as creating food and trying to decontaminate the area. Right now infrastructure is being repaired, and in the future he plans to eventually restore factories and start mass-production of equipment they need once they stock pile more resources. Under his direction, hospitals are also restored as much as possible and medical personnel are trained as best as they can. He promotes a four child policy, telling British people they will gain benefits such as tax cuts and increased access to scarce resources if they have families of at least four children. *'Imperial Arabia: '''Queen Phalat assassinated in Medina. We are hoping in starting an alliance with anyone. * '''Libya:' After the apocalypse, we have risen up from shelter in Libyan Desert, with limited resources, we are struggling to survive. Groups of 4,700 men rode camels, and discover a large city named Benghazi. We start to set up settlements there, calling people from the shelter. Abdullah el-Amin, leader of the groups, declare formation of new nation, named Arab Islamic State of Libya, with Abdullah becomes Chief of Libya. Benghazi is set as the capital. In Benghazi, we start to improve roads. We use cart, horse, donkey, and camel as transportation. Central market is also built, so we can use it for trade with other kafilah. We also build mosques, schools, hospital, and government building. We also begin planting wheat and date palm, and make farm to collect resources. We form a group, called "Al-mustakshafin min Al-sahra’ (lit. Explorers from Desert), they will be sent to explore the ocean (Mediterannean Sea). Military is not officially formed, but people start to create swords, bows, and arrows. Archery and horse riding are also performed, and they become popular sport in Libya. By this year, our population consists of 31,500 people. * Imperial Mexica: Emperor Hernandez Diablo sets forth a massive expansion, covering these areas which have been identified by maps. In addition to this expansion, Mexezci is settled with the population moving into empty settlements. Markets are established, and larger families are encouraged to boost the population. Several vehicles have been effectively reconstructed, but are not frequently used until a sustainable fuel source is found. Agricultural activities continue as irrigation projects turn the surrounding land more arable. Supplies collected from Mexeczi are repurposed as farm equipment and material for future projects. Horses become the main mode of transportation. 2103 Wales asks for diplomatic peace with England, however they show a deep lack of wanting to unite again. ''' '''Hejaz declares war on the Egyptian Empire due to wanting the Sinai Peninsula, and the Egyptian-Arab War begins. The Neo-Maratha Empire offers a peace treaty to the Greater Indian Empire. South Africa, Wu Dynasty (China), and Burgundy (France) are established as civilizations. * Russian Empire: The re-construction of the Kremlin continues. With the previous expansion providing us with a large amount of resources, King Kosomov sends settlers out to the northern region to find the remains of St. Petersburg. With our expansion giving us a coast, we begin to construct minimal boats so that we can venture outwards and establish far away settlements in the future. Queen Ryzhova orders the movement of 3,000 citizens to the northern regions, as an attempt to repopulate the area, while an order of 5,000 citizens to the western regions occurs. We begin domesticating farm animals and set up large farms so that we can feed the ever-growing populace. The discovery of a weapons factory in St. Petersburg brings the King to order immediate reconstruction in hopes of creating weaponry to properly defend the state from possible foreign survivors. We expect it to finish reconstruction near 2106 and because usable by 2108. * Imperial Mexica: The expansion across former Mexico continues, as it was identified in maps and books. Any sources of information are collected and stored in Mexezci. Grain storage units have been set up, and provide stockpiles in the event of famine. The Imperial Prince, Juan Diablo, is born to the Emperor and Empress. The fishing industry begins to take form as boats are built based off the ones abandoned in coastal cities. We have found what was the main power source of former Mexico, and set our technicians to reanimate it. Cows and sheep are domesticated in farms. We begin the Restoration of Mexezci as the new capital, and set about constructing defences and public areas. Bricks have been discovered to be an appropriate building material, and walls have been built on the outskirts between buildings. Roads are developed formally, forming a pathway linking Mexezci to the external regions of the Empire, and all the farms in between. * Iberia: People from the ancient city of Madrid who lived in bunkers unite as Iberia. We send hundreds of people to explore the wasteland. We are currently building a new capital from the ruins of Madrid. 10,000 people rebuild Madrid. 35,000 people hunt and the other 5,000 explore the area around Madrid. Our leader: David Japón was a simple hunter first but was elected for his intelligence. * Britannia: The Emperor of Britannia asks the leaders of Wales to unite into our nation as a state along with England. Response Meanwhile, we send scouts north to see if there is anything or anyone left in Scotland to make contact with, and also send about 1,000 colonists to colonize the area. Response In the meantime, we continue developing our infrastructure and agriculture. Having divided work crews between construction, agriculture, and resource extraction, the Emperor oversees a massive project of rebuilding. Tools are made to quicken this process. Hospitals are restored and some factories are beginning to be reviewed to see how they can be put back into operation. He also promotes the four child policy to exponentially increase the Britannian population. A Royal Guard of 800 men is established to serve as security and police with some guns. In the ports of Plymouth and Southampton, work is begun on small ironclad ships that are capable of long-term voyages across the ocean. Emperor Charles has grandiose ambitions, let's just say. **'Wales states they will hold a referendum next year.' English nomads allow their land to be annexed in hopes of re-establishing the United Kingdom. Much like England, nomads are found in Scotland, and support the idea of Britannia annexing their land. ' *'Nihon: Rising from our bunker in Tokyo, we work on restoring the city. in a 6 month campaign, all of Honshu recognizes us as suzerain, and many settlers flock to these new lands. as a result, however, we lack urban population. so our president orders many policies to boost agricultural production. our population booms. *'Imperial Arabia: '''Miners found tones of oil going to sell it to nearby countries. **'No nations have found you yet, and you have not communicated with any nation. Oil is basically scarce, by the way, so finding large amounts of oil is not very possible.' * '''Byzantium Empire (Continuation)': At this time, the emperor has no consort, and this troubles the nation as to who would be the potential successor to guarantee the survival of the fledgling empire. In a refurbished showroom building, the first functional motor vehicle is sent on a test run across Constantinopoli after being repaired using scavenged goods from around the Empire. It is expected that a fleet of these vehicles will soon be put in use in the military. At this moment, there are no plans for any civilian variation of this vehicle, though another motor vehicle is so far in the works for being used in utility services. Fixed prices on several market goods are set, using a supply and demand system as part of the reformationes visioni zmaragdinae, a series of Political, Economic, Social and Technological Reforms. Wooden boats are a common sight around some of the recovered seaports and it is estimated that once factories are set up, work can begin on the mass production of more advanced weapons and methods of transport. The parliament system is half complete, with one of its bills involving a two-child policy to control the high birthrates of the population. Currently, the health system is relegated to tents with limited technology instead of hospitals and as of yet there are less than 12 schools spread around the Empire. Refurbishment of surviving remnants of previous Hospitals and Schools are underway, and with the Industrial Revolution looming in the horizon, the Reforms can finally see real progress. At the moment, permaculture is practised in farms across the country to ensure a constant and steady supply of food and water. Our population stands at around 60000, with over 20000 being sent to hunt for food and scavenge, 20000 used in construction work and other civic duties and 10000 in the new standard army. A seal for this army is due in 2103, as well as an official flag for the nation, based on the most widely used flag, as depicted on this turn. 2500 people continue colonising the Balkans, while 3000 people settle around the South-West area of the Anatolian Peninsula. The current military stockpile consists of melee weapons such as swords (including Molotov cocktails) and several hundred MPTs, with another scavenged 150 AK family guns to be added, as well as 75 Uzis and 50 Glock clones, with these amounts expected to increase and become more diverse over time. Several motor and wooden boats are also in the arsenal as well. * Libya: We discover map of Libya in an abandoned military base, and we claim all territory named "Libya" in the map. We re-discover gunpowder, and start to research weapon using gunpowder. A veteran said that, he had used weapons, one can explode, and the other is like a bow but more "efficient" to shoot, but unfortunately, he forget that. We start to produce more bicycle (bicycle was also used last year, however, it was rare), and bicycle will be common transportation next year. We get some references from books, so we can restore electricity. We discover other strange things, like "cars" and "motorcycle", "computer", "radio", and "phone". We continue to expand, by this year, we discover towns, named Tobruk, Bayda, and Derna. There we meet other survivors in small groups. Al-Mustakshafin min Al-Sahra prepare for its exploration, we have discovered a better ship (modern ship) but we don't know how to use that ship. Small group of 15 people are sent to "Egypt" to find any civilization exist there Response, if they discover civilization, they will ask for trade between Libya and that nation Response. We start to develop agriculture, with date palm, wheat, and olive oil are being main commodity of Libya. By this year, we have 39,200 population. **'The Egyptian Empire is found there, and accepts a trade deal. ' * Österreich: After scavenging about the city, our so-called scavengers employed by the state find hundreds of weapons including grenades (now defunct), AUG A3s, StG 58s, Glock 17s, SSG 69s, TMPs, P90s, and HS .50s. Many destroyed and defunct tanks are found, though one is found that is in (nearly) operating condition. Our "top" scientists begin to reverse engineer the grenades and semi-operational tank to see if we could begin to produce them ourselves in the near-to-distant future. We also begin massive expansion of the Österreichisches Reich, with some small and medium-sized families and populations being sent out into present Czechia, Hungary, and some bits of Slovakia. 1,500 people are also sent south, into Slovenia, but 1,000 of them abandon course and go more south, and more southern, until they meet with people officially apart of the Byzantines. This marks the first contact between two different civilizations on the mainland of Europe. 350 people of the 1,000 who abandoned course return to Austria, with news of the separate civilization. Two diplomats are sent into Byzantium to begin formal relations between the Österreichisches Reich and the Byzantine Empire. It is not known what happened to the other 500 sent into Slovenia, and they are presumed dead. Our population now sits at around 65,000 after we met and ""united"" with some Czech survivors (after they were threatened by our obviously superior military, of course. 2104 The game continues. A large lighting storm engulfed the Earth for three days, but the constant electrical charge produced allows for electrical currents to be produced. ' '''Hejaz and the Egyptian Empire continue fighting. Egypt calls for help from Libya in the war. ' 'The Icradia Empire is proclaimed by a horde of ~85,000 in OTL Inner Mongolia. ' '''The Polish Kingdom is proclaimed in northern Poland. * Russian Empire: Our expansion into Saint Petersburg proved fruitful, as after the Great Storm, electric lights began turning inside the city. King Kosomov and his wife start a month-long celebration throughout the entire nation, and to no surprise it is found that the remaining alcohol that we had collected throughout the last four years is completely gone. In other news, settlers are sent further into the Baltic's and some of our settlers stumble upon another settlement. We've sent diplomats to the Kingdom and hope that by next year, relations will be established with the Polish Kingdom. * Republic of Mojave: After a delayed start, due to caution from our leaders, doors finally open in the bunkers of what was once the famed "Los Angeles". With a population of 50,000 we start to recreate society in what was the West Coast. We build a small military of 1,000, and quickly reclaim what was once the great city. We begin its reconstruction, naming it our capital - "The City of Angeles". In the region near the bunkers, known simply as the "Core" we slowly reestablish power lines after learning that a large storm has rejuvenated electricity. We begin to expand slowly upward along the coast and westward to the former San Bernadino Mountains. *'Iberia:' We send 5,000 people to the ancient city of Barcelona to settle there and they go fishing and make a boat to sail '' the sea of Barcelona '' to colonise islands we could find. In addition, we also send 1,500 people to Lisbon to go fishing.We have discovered that with the "Great Storm" we can generate electricity. *'Tibetistani Caliphate: '''After "the Storm", it is found out that the long-lost knowledge of electricity generation is finally rediscovered. Caliph Hamid Mubtakir calls this "a blessing from Allah". In other news, over the past few years, we have slowly expended out of the mountains of Tibet and into small parts what was once called "China". Many frontier settlements have been established here, and there are no shortage of volunteers to attempt this journey. Many of the native so-called "Han" living there have joined us willingly, after deciding that living under an actual sovereign state (albeit one with an alien culture and religion) was better than the anarchy of years past. Meanwhile, the government continues to fund welfare programs. Laws (based partly, but not fully, on Sharia law) are formulated. * '''Britannia:' We continue our reconstruction and development in England. The population starts to grow now that we have a four-child policy in place. Emperor Charles asks Wales and the people in Scotland to decide definitively if they want to be part of the Britannian Empire or not. Response Meanwhile, we begin constructing industrial products with the factories that we manage to get online. In addition, our population branches out from the main cities to the towns and smaller villages to begin new settlements and to eventually build up the population even further. A village police, border police, and city police are established to provide basic security and enforce the edicts of the Britannian emperor. In total they consisted of some 2000 volunteers, in addition to his own personal Royal Guard, which protects him. Meanwhile, we begin constructing ships in Southampton after restoring some of the shipyard facilities. **'Scotland and Wales join.' Category:Map Games Category:New World II (Map Game) Category:Inactive Map Games